


Stargazing (With My Lover)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them so much, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Chloe and Connor go stargazing.





	Stargazing (With My Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Chlonnor needs more love. Imma give it!
> 
> Tumbkr~~ https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/

The stars twinkled above her head, creating a soft luminescent glow on the ground below.

 

Chloe pulled on the hoodie that was secured around her frame, indulging in the warmth it provided. She was waiting for Connor (he should be here anytime soon) so they could begin their stargazing session.

 

It was something they began weekly after Chloe deviated, something to help distract her from the quiet she used to know. But then it slowly turned into an activity they did multiple times a week, and Chloe couldn't have been happier.

 

She jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her body, but leaned into them when she realized who it was.

 

“Hello sunshine.”

 

Connor and she had  _ definitely _ become a lot closer in the past weeks, especially since he’s the one that took her in after the revolution. You could almost say they were involved romantically, but they never did anything to prove it.

 

Instead it was mostly cuddles, and pecks on the cheek. Nothing crazy big. Chloe blushes. She wouldn’t mind much if it was something “crazy big.”

 

“I brought the blanket,” Connor states as he spreads the soft material on the grassy ground. Chloe rearranges herself so that she’s sitting on it, before bringing her legs up to her chest. Connor sits besides her, but then proceeds to lie on his back. Grinning at her as he did.

 

God, he was beautiful.

 

She lies down beside him, automatically wiggling over to him. As if on queue, he wraps an arm around her shoulder, securing her in place. Chloe smiles.

 

For the next few hours, they point out all the stars they see, giggling along the way. 

 

Chloe screeches (it’s ungodly), when Connor tickles her. She didn’t think androids could be programmed to feel such, but whatever. Kamski is full of surprises.

 

Soon she’s gazing up at him, all the stars in her immediate vision gone. He’s looking at her, and his brown eyes seem so soft. She raises a hand to his jaw, and he unconsciously leans into it.

 

She squeaks, blushing. What does she do now?

 

Connor laughs, leaning his forehead against hers. “You’re so cute sometimes.”

 

She scoffs, smirking up at him. “Am I not cute all the time,” the asks teasingly, removing her hand from his face, only to put it in his hair.

 

“No, Chloe,” he responds, voice serious. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

And then he kisses her. 

 

Chloe is a blushing mess to be honest, but she quickly regains her composure. She runs a hand through his hair, as if it could help pull him closer to her. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but from his satisfied hum, she knows it’s okay.

 

Connor pulls away all too quickly, smiling gently at her. His next words are so quiet, she asks him to repeat himself.

 

“I love you, Chloe.”

 

The reply he’s waiting for never comes, because Chloe responds with her lips on his. 

 

He kisses her back, holding her down on the soft blanket.

 

She hopes her actions are enough to show she meant the same.

 

From his reactions she was sure it did.

 

The stars twinkled above their heads, long forgotten in the cold of the night.


End file.
